Was aus mir hätte werden können
by KathlynR
Summary: Harry macht reinen Tisch, auf einer Feier nach der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts.


**Von dem was ich hätte werden können ... und dem was ich wurde**

Harry James Potter stand auf einer großen Bühne im Scheinwerferlicht. Alle seine Freunde, Bekannten, Feinde und Schulkamaraden sahen zu ihm herauf.

Die Vernichtung Voldemorts war erst wenige Wochen her und der Orden des Phönix hatte eine große Versammlung in den Hallen von Hogwarts einberufen.

Alle die in der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts teilgenommen hatten durften kommen und so überfüllt die Große Halle war, schienen nur wenige zu fehlen.

Das war gut für Harrys Plan. Er hatte sich vorher natürlich vergewisst das all seine Freunde, Bekannten und andere die ihm wichtig waren hier sein würden.

Dies war zum Glück der Fall. Alle waren sie hier: Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Malfoy, Snape (nicht, das diese beiden ihm besonderes wichtig gewesen wären ...) und Hagrid.

Er würde es ihnen nie persönlich und wenn sie alleine sein würden sagen können.

Und deshalb stand er nun auf dieser Bühne die nur zu Ehren des Tages in die Halle beschworen worden war.

Alle die wollten durften auf dieser Bühne eine kleine Rede halten. Viele hatten dies schon getan und beinahe in jeder Rede hatte der Sprechen ihm seinen unsterblichen Dank verkündet.

Jede Rede hatte ihn mehr in seinem Beschluss bestärkt.

Nur Professor McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, wusste von seinem Plan und hatte diesem höchst widerwillig und mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck zugestimmt.

Das war auch gut so, ohne sie würde er seinen Plan auch nie durchziehen können. Sie hatte die Appariersperre an einer Stelle der Bühne aufgehoben. Nur für ihn ...

Mitlerweile waren alle Gespräche verstummt und alle ihn der Großen Halle sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Es tat ihm schon fast leid ihre Erwartungen nun zu zerstören.

Er griff nicht nach dem Migrofon, das brauchte er nicht. In der Halle war es auch so schon totenstill. Und wenn es ihm Laufe seiner Rede zu unruhig werden sollte konnte er immer noch den _Sonorus _benutzen.

"Meine Lieben, Freunde, Familie und Schulkamaraden", begann er etwas unsicher. Erst wollte er noch _Feinde _hinzufügen, damit Snape und Malfoy sich nicht ausgegrenzt fühlten, dachte dann aber das sie mit der Bemerkung nur sauer werden würden, also ließ er es lieber.

"Erst einmal möchte ich Euch aus ganzem Herzen danken. Ohne Euch wäre ich heute nicht mehr am Leben."

Ein paar Leute sahen nun etwas ungläubig zu ihm auf, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Das waren Menschen die ihn nicht kannten. Die ihn ihm nur Den-Jungen-der-lebt sahen, den Bezwinger Voldemorts.

"Und ich möchte mich bei Euch entschuldigen. Ich war nicht ehrlich zu Euch."

Nun schauten ihn auch eine engsten Vertrauten verwirrt an.

"Ich bitte Euch mich ausreden zu lassen, auch wenn ich dies vielleicht nicht verdient habe.

Wenn ihr am Ende meiner _Rede_ noch Fragen habt werde ich sie natürlich beantworten."

Snape verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. Dachte vermutlich, ich baue wieder auf eine Sonderbehandlung.

Dankenderweise hielt er aber den Mund.

"Wie ihr alle wisst habe ich mit elf Jahren zum ersten Mal dieses wundervolle Schloss betreten.

Was manche von euch nicht wissen ist das ich zuvor nie etwas von der Welt der Zauberer gehört habe. Nie.

Was niemand von euch weiß ist wie es mir in den zehn Jahren ergangen ist, die ich bei meinen Verwandten gelebt habe. Das weiß wirklich niemand. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine.

Das ist etwas über das ich noch nie gerne geredet habe und es auch nur einmal tun werde. Also stellt eure Fragen jetzt und heute.

Später wird dafür keine Zeit mehr sein."

Inzwischen starrten ihn alle gebannt an. McGonagall betrachtete ihn mit einem Zucken der Mundwinkel.

Er nahm an sie verstand die Zweideutigkeit in seinen Worten.

Ron und Hermine blickten ihn mit leicht entrückten Gesichtsausdrücken an. Sie hatten ihn schon öfters nach seiner Vergangenheit bei den Dursleys gefragt, doch nie eine genaue Antwort bekommen.

Und nun wollte er ebendies hier verkünden, vor all den Menschen von denen er einen Großteil nur flüchtig, wenn überhaupt kannte?

"Meine Vergangenheit ist mein größstes Geheimniss. Das erste Mal darüber geredet habe ich mit sieben auf einer Muggel-Schule mit einer meiner Lehrer -Professoren wie sie hier gennant werden- und wird auch das letzte Mal bleiben. Bis heute.

Was an meiner Vergangenheit so berauschend sein kann das ich so ein Geheimnis darum mache, fragt ihr euch?

Nun, das ist nicht einfach zu erklären doch ich will es probieren.

Wie ihr alle wisst starben meine Eltern James und Lily Potter als ich ein Jahr alt war.

Wenn ich mit drei Jahren meine Tante -die Schwester meiner Mutter- fragte, wo meine Eltern seinen lautete ihre Antwort jedes Mal: Tot. Und jetzt hör auf zu fragen."

Getüschel in der Halle erhob sich.

Die Gesichter seiner Freunde hatten inzwischen leichtes Entsetzen angenommen und sogar Snapes Gesicht war ein wenig bleicher geworden.

Harry vermutete es lag an der Erwähnung von Lily Evans-Potter.

Professor McGonagall hatte inzwischen ihre Lippen zusammengepresst, sodass kaum noch ein Strich zu sehen war.

So wütend hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

"Ich wusste damals, im Alter von drei Jahren noch nicht was ´tot´ bedeutet. Meine Tante wollte nichts mehr zu dem Thema hören, meine Eltern sollten in ihrem Haus nie wieder erwähnt werden.

Also fragte ich meine Kindergärtnerin was ´tot´ denn bedeutet. Sie erklärte mir das, wenn jemand tot war mit all seinen Liebsten im Himmel seien und dort glücklich leben würden. Das sie niemals einsam sein würden, dort.

Versteht mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, ich bin mir sicher sie hatte es nur gemeint und auch das noch nie ein Kind ihr diese Frage gestellt hatte doch ich fragte mich warum meine Eltern mich nicht mitgenommen hatten.

Mit all seinen Liebsten in Himmel. Hatten sie mich nicht lieb gehabt? Wollten die nicht das ich bei ihnen war?

Nun, als Fazit aus diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken hat sich ergeben: Ich wollte auch tot sein. Bei meinen Eltern.

Was mich davon abgehalten hat, es einfach zu tun, war das ich nicht sicher war ob sie mich haben wollten oder ob sie mich hassen würden wenn ich ihnen folgte.

Ich ließ es bleiben. Doch der Wunsch hat sich tief in mir festgesetzt.

Er hat mich nie losgelassen."

Nun hatten einige der Anwesenden Tränen in den Augen während andere schon hemungslos heulten.

Remus sah Harry mit großen, tränengefüllten Augen an und bewegte stumm den Mund als müsse er den Sinn seiner Worte erst noch begreifen.

Hermine schluchzte hemmungslos Rons T-Shirt voll, der mich ansah als wolle er das alles nicht glauben. Als könne es nicht wahr sein.

Ich nahm es ihm nicht übel.

"Heute weiß ich natürlich, das meine Eltern mich nicht gehasst haben, das sie nicht einfach ohne mich gegangen sind. Das sie mich lieb hatten.

Damals ... fiel es mir schwer zu glauben. Es fällt mir manchmal noch heute schwer zu glauben das meine Mutter mich so sehr geliebt haben soll das sie für mich gestorben ist und ein mächtiges, magisches Schild um mich herum schuf.

Ich weiß, das es wahr ist.

Ich kann es in manchen Situationen nur nicht glauben.

Welche Situationen mich an der Liebe meiner Mutter zu mir zweifeln lassen?

Nun, zum Beispiel wenn mein Onkel mit in den Sommerferien schlägt und als _Freak, Missgeburt _und _Ding, das niemals hätte geboren werden dürfen _beschimpfte.

Vielleicht wenn meine Tante zu mir sagte meine Mutter hatten mich loswerden sollen als sie noch die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte. Wenn sie sagte das ich an ihrer statt hätte sterben sollen.

Ich glaube, das meine Tante meine Mutter geliebt hat und nun mich für meine Existenx hasst, da meine Existenx ihrer Schwester das Leben gekostet hat."

Harrys Blick schweifte ein paar Sekunden in Snapes Richtung, der seinen Blick fassungslos erwidert.

Weiter lässt er seinen Blick aber nicht wandern, aus Angst vor den Reaktionen, er sprach einfach rasch weiter.

"Heute glaube ich an die Liebe meiner Mutter zu mir.

Sie ist eine der wenigen Arten Liebe, die ich je kennen sollte und ich bin unheimlich dankbar für sie.

Natürlich kenne ich andere Arten der Liebe, die Liebe zu meinen Freunden zum Bespiel. Meine Liebe zu Hermine, Ron, Luna, Neville und Hagrid.

Oder meine Liebe zu Ginny.

Doch, verzeiht mir Leute, es ist nicht dasselbe wie die Liebe einer Familie.

Meine erste richtige Familie an die ich mich erinnern kann war Sirius Black, mein Pate.

Später auch Remus Lupin."

Jetzt, sieht er Remus doch wieder in die Augen, in denen eine Mischung aus dumpfenem Schmerz, Erkenntniss, Liebe und Unglauben liegt.

Er beginnt zu begreifen ...

"Doch beginnen wir ganz vorne. Ich will euch ja nicht durcheinanderbringen.

Meine Kindheit war trostlos, ich wurde geschlagen wenn ich etwas falschmachte, hatte den Schrank unter der Treppe als mein Zimmer, wurde für jeden Unfall verantwortlich gemacht und dafür -wie erwähnt- geschlagen.

Mein Cousin und seine Freunde machten sich oft ein Spaß daraus mich zu jagen und zu verprügeln und -natürlich- half mir niemand.

Deshalb habe ich früh gelernt mich zu verteidigen und zu wehren.

In der Muggel-Schule in die ich ging seit ich sechs war hatte ich nie Freunde oder dergleichen.

Ich hatte keine eigenden Klamotten sondern nur die abgetragen, zu großen von meinem Cousin. Meine Brille wurde nur noch von Klebestreifen zusammengehalten, da mein Cousin sie oft kaputt gemacht hatte wenn er mich verprügelt hatte.

Nun, außerdem war mein Cousin der Schlägertyp an der Schule. Alle hatten Angst vor ihm und seinen Freunden.

Er machte allen an meinem ersten Schultag klar, das er mich hasste. Das er jeden der auch nur nett zu mir sein sollte verletzen würde.

Natürlich, nahmen alle seine Drohung ernst.

So hatte ich in der Muggel-Schule nie Freunde, oder auch nur nette Klassenkamaraden.

Alles in allem: Blöder Onkel, der einem bei jeder Gelegenheit schlägt, blöde Tante, der man egal ist und blöder Cousin der einen beinahe jeden Tag zusammenschlägt und dafür sorgt das man keine Freunde bekommt.

Meine Kindheit war sicher nicht die schlimmste, doch sicher auch nicht das was viele von euch erwartet hätten."

Viele in der Menge nickten leicht zögerlich mit den Kopf. Harry lächelte darauf ehrlich zurück.

Hermine hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen, dafür liefen nun aber Ron und Remus Tränen über die Wangen.

Ginny hatte sich schon lange bei ihrer Mutter im Arm eingerollt und die Augen zugekniffen, doch er konnte an ihrer Körperhaltung erkennen das sie zuhörte.

Auch Molly Weasley liefen die Tränen in Sturzbächen über die Wangen und ihre Augen schienen Harry geradezu anzuflehen von der Bühne zu kommen und zu sagen das das nicht wahr ist.

Sie mochte ihn wirklich gerne.

"Nun aber genug von meiner Kindheit", viele sahen Harry erleichtert an, darunter merkwürdigerweise auch Snape und Malfoy, "und kommen wir zu meiner Zeit in Hogwarts.

An meinem elften Geburtstag um genau 0:00 hob ein Riese unsere Tür aus den Angeln. Und ebenso meine Welt.

Dieser Riese war niemand anderes als Rebues Hagrid, Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Von ihm hörte ich zum ersten mal den Namen Voldemort, von ihm erfuhr ich zum ersten Mal die Umstände von dem Tod meiner Eltern, von ihm hörte ich zum ersten mal das Wort Zauberer.

Aber was für mich noch viel erstaunlich war: Er war nett zu mir. Er brachte mir ein Geschenk mit.

Ich hatte zuvor noch nie was geschenkt bekommen.

Hagrid wollte mir helfen. Er wurde mein erster Freund.

Etwas auf das ich schon lange die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte."

Hagrid sah ihn mit Kullertränen auf den Wangen an.

Der Halbriese hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er an diesem Tag, mit dieser einfachen Tat getan hatte ...

"Er nahm mich mit in die Winkelgasse.

Er schenkte mir meine Eule, Hedwig. Als Geburtstagsgeschenk, sagte er.

Ich bekam einen Zauberstab, Zaubererbücher, Umhänge und was nicht noch alles für seltsames Zeug.

Doch ich merkte schon bald, das auch diese Welt Nachteile hat.

Das es auch hier das große ABER gibt.

In dieser Welt war ich berühmt. Berühmt dafür das meine Eltern tot waren und ich als Einzigster überlebt hatte. Berühmt dafür überhaupt zu leben.

Alle erwarteten großes von mir, alle sagten ich werde ein großer Zauberer werden, dabei konnte ich nicht mal die einfachsten Zaubersprüche aufsagen.

Das war ihnen natürlich egal."

Viele sehen sich nun unbeharglich um. Sie wissen alle, das sie es auch getan haben.

Nur wenige in dieser Halle können von sich behaupten, es nicht getan zu haben.

"Nun, mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts brach an. Ich fand Freunde. Freunde, die ich mochte und die sogar auch mich mochten.

Ich kam nach Griffindor und würde bereits bei der Auswahlzeremonie angestarrt.

Wegen meinem Namen. _Harry Potter._

Ich schaffte es mich daran zu gewöhnen, es zu ignorieren. Was blieb mir denn anders übrig?

Ich verstand ja noch immer nicht so recht, weshalb ich nun eigentlich berühmt war.

Ich hatte auch Feinde. Zuerst waren es nur kleine Dinge, Schulkamaraden, die mich für etwas hassten das ich nicht wollte. Meine Berühmtheit.

Lehrer, die mich wegen meiner Eltern hassten. Nun, damit kam ich klar. Das kannte ich.

Doch es gab auch andere Feinde. Größere, mächtigere.

Dem mächtigsten sah ich Ende meines 1. Schuljahrers ins Auge. Voldemort. Dem Mörder meiner Eltern.

Ich muss mit meinen Freunden um den Stein der Weisen kämpfen.

Ich gewann mit einer Menge Glück und Zufälle und natürlich durch das Können meiner Freunde.

Für mich unbegreiflich, für die anderen kein großes Ding.

Ich war schließlich ihr Held."

Hermine hatte bei dem Satz _und natürlich durch das Können meiner Freunde _heftigst den Kopf geschüttelt, auch wenn Harry das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gesehen hatte.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich bei seiner Erwähnung unruhig geregt und ihn mit höchster Dankbarkeit zugelächelt, als sein Name nicht direkt gefallen war. Die Meisten würden sich natürlich totzdem denken können wer gemeint gewesen war.

Snape hatte bei seiner Erwähnung nur die Augen verrenkt und die stechenden Blicke der anderen Schüler ignoriert.

"Dann waren Sommerferien. Ich musste zurück zu meinen Verwandeten, wurde wieder geschlagen und wie der letzte Dreck behandelt.

Zum Glück nur zwei Monate, dann ging mein zweites Schuljahr los.

Auch das verlief nicht gerade ruhig.

Bald wurde bekannt: ein Monster ging in Hogwarts um. Bald machte man mich dafür verantworlich. Ich wurde als der Erbe Slytherin´s betitelt.

Ich sollte das Monster freigelassen haben. Ich sollte das Leben meiner besten Freundin in Gefahr gebracht haben.

Ich hatte Angst um sie. Die Angriffe des Monsters wurden schlimmer, in wenigeren Zeitabständen.

Es war eine Frage der Zeit bis jemand sterben sollte.

Dann passierte Ron und mein schlimmerster Albtraum: Hermine wurde angegriffen! Sie war nicht tot, nur verteinert und doch ... meine beste Freundin wurde angegriffen.

Ron und ich fanden heraus das in der Kammer des Schreckens -in der das Monster leben sollte- ein Basilisk hausen sollten.

Doch dann kam ein schlimmer Schlag für uns. Besonders für Ron, Fred, George und Percy.

Ginny wurde entführt. In die Kammer.

Ron und ich beschlossen sie zu retten.

Ich kämpfte in der Kammer mit der Erinnerung an Voldemort, die aus einem Tagebuch kam und immer stärker wurde, bis sie einen festen Körper gehabt hätte.

Und ich kämpfte gegen den Basiliken. Mit nichts als einem Vogel und einem Hut.

Das erstauliche: ich gewann und überlebte!

Ich konnte Ginny aus der Kammer bringen, zu ihrer Familie."

Ginny hatte den Kopf bei der Erzählung über das zweite Jahr gehoben und lächelte nun ihn nun etwas schwach.

Harry lächelte ehrlich zurück.

"Mein drittes Jahr begann bald. Ich erfuhr das ein wahnsinniger Mörder hinter mir her sein sollte. Ganz ehrlich: für mich nicht besonderes schlimm. Nichts neues.

Hogwarts wurde im Laufe des Jahres öfters von ihm angegriffen. Er drang sogar einmal in den Griffindor- Schlafsaal ein.

In Hogwarts wurden Dementoren zur Sicherheit bereitgestellt.

Wann immer mir ein Dementor zu Nahe kam hörte ich meine Eltern sterben.

Hörte, wie meine Mutter Voldemort anflehte mich am Leben zu lassen und sie an meiner Stelle zu töten. Ich hörte das grausame Lachen Voldemorts´. Hörte, wie mein Vater meine Mutter aufforderte mit mir zu fliehen, wie er es allein mit Voldemort aufnehmen wollte. Für seine Famlilie.

Es machte mich kaputt. Es machte ich kaputt jedes Mal aufs Neue meine Eltern sterben zu hören. Mehr, als der Gedanke das ein wahnsinniger Mörder hinter mir her war.

Ich fand in einem Gespräch, das ich belauschte heraus das dieser wahnsinnige Mörder meine Eltern verraten hatte. Das er ihr Geheimnisswahrer gewesen war und sie an Voldemort verraten hatte.

Das er der beste Freund meines Vaters gewesen war.

Am Ende des Jahres fand ich heraus das Sirius Black kein wahnsinniger Mörder war.

Er war mein Pate und unschuldig! Er hatte meine Eltern nicht verraten. Ich konnte vielleicht sogar bei ihm wohnen!

Doch auch das war mir nicht vergönt. Der wahre Verräter Peter Pettigrew konnte fliehen und Dementoren kreisten Hermine, Sirius und mich ein.

Sie nahmen uns beinahe unsere Seelen.

Wieder überlebte ich nur knapp und mit viel Glück und Hilfe meiner Freundin Hermine.

Sirius musste fliehen. Vor dem Ministerium, vor den Dementoren.

Ich half ihm."

In Snapes Augen blitzte kurzer Triumph auf, da er gerade zugegeben hatte an der Flucht Blacks beteiltigt gewesen zu sein.

Schade für ihn das es ihm nichts bringen würde.

Remus sah ihn wieder so verdammt traurig an und Hermine schüttelte wieder ungläubig den Kopf.

Der Rest hielt still, wollte das er weiter machte.

Alle wussten was in Harrys viertem Jahr passiert war, aber das mal aus seiner Sicht und von jemand anderem als Kimmkorn zu hören, also ... so eine Chance hatte man nicht alle Tage.

"Mein viertes Jahr begann.

Den meisten dürfte bekannt sein was dort geschah.

Ich wurde für das Trimagische Tunier ausgewählt. Dem gefährlichsten Tunier überhaupt.

Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte wenigstens ein Jahr in dem mir nichts gefährlich passierteren würde. Doch diesmal sollte es wohl nicht so sein.

Alle glaubten ich hätte mich in das Tunier geschummelt. Alle glaubten ich hätte das mit Absicht getan. Alle glaubten ich hätte dies gewollt.

Selbst mein bester Freund glaubte mir nicht. _Er_ glaubte ich hätte dies mit Absicht getan. _Er_ glaubte ich hätte dies gewollt. _Er_ glaubte, ich wollte Ruhm.

Es ... tat weh. Unglaublich weh.

Ich will ehrlich sein, okay?

Es war das schlimmste das ich in meinem ganzen Leben erleben musste. Kein Kampf mit Voldemort war so schlimm. Nichts.

Wenn Hermine nicht zu mir gehalten hatte ware ich daran zerbrochen.

Als er sich bei mir entschuldigen wollte, als er sagte er glaube mir, war mir der Schmerz der vergangenden Wochen egal gewesen.

Wichtig gewesen, war mir nur mein Freund. Und die Erkenntniss ohne ihn nicht mehr richtig Leben zu können.

Ich brauche meine besten Freunde. Mehr als sie mich brauchen -falls sie dies überhaupt tun- das weiß ich."

Ron schaute ihn mit einem furchtbar schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Als wollte er jeden Moment aufspringen und sich entschuldigen.

Harry wollte nicht, das er sich entschuldigte. Es gab da nichts wofür er sich entschuldigen müsste.

Es war klar gewesen das er so reagieren würde ...

"Ich musste drei Runden im Trimagischen Tunier bestreiten.

In der ersten Runde musste ich gegen den gefährlichsten Drachen kämpfen. Ich glaubte nicht überleben zu können.

Und doch schaffte ich es, irgendwie.

Ich weiß bis heute nicht genau wie.

In der zweiten Runde musste ich gegen die Zeit kämpfen.

Meine Freunde retten.

Auch das schaffte ich, irgendwie. Ich handelte nicht mal nach den Regeln. Wie Fred nach der zweiten Runde so treffend zu mir sagte: _Selbst wenn du alles falsch machst, machst du alles richtig. _

Ich kam auf den ersten Platz mit Cedric, dem anderen Champion aus Hogwarts.

Wir beide wurden aufgrund der Aufgabe sogar so etwas wie Freunde.

Die dritte Aufgabe begann.

Ein Labyrith, in dem man gegen sich selbst kämpfen musste. Gegen andere Monster. Gegen eine riesige Shpinx.

Und dann ... merkte ich das alles nur eine Falle gewesen war. Und das ich geradewegs hineingetappt war.

Cedric wurde getötet, vor meinen Augen einfach nur weil ... er da gewesen war.

Ich war verletzt. Mein Bein vom Kampf gegen eine Riesen-Spinne verwundet.

Ich konnte kaum alleine laufen.

Der Verräter Pettigrew nahm mir meinen Zauberstab ab und band mich an den Garbstein von Voldemorts Vater.

Ich musste mit ansehen wie Voldemort auferstand. Wie alle seine Todesser zu ihm kamen.

Ich ... hatte die Hoffnung _da _wieder lebend rauszukommen schon lange aufgegeben, als er mich zum Zaubererduell aufforderte.

Ich war vierzehn, ich wusste nicht wie man sich traditionell auf Leben und Tod bekämpft.

Und doch, mir gelang die Flucht. Ich nahm sogar den Körper meines toten Freundes mit.

Dennoch, es war nicht mein Können, mein Mut oder meine Fähigkeiten die mich da lebend wieder herausgebracht hatten.

Nein, es war wieder die Liebe meiner Eltern."

In der Halle heerschte wieder totenstille. Für die, die den Artikel im _Klitter _nicht gelesen hatten war das alles komplett neu.

Cho Chang liefen bei Cedrics Erwähnung mal wieder Tränen über die Wangen. Furchtbar, das erinnerte Harry wieder an seinen ersten Kuss.

Alle Anwesenden waren erschreckend bleich geworden bei der Beschreibung von Voldemorts Auferstehung.

"Ich wusste das er mich von nun an jagen würde. Das ich außerhalb von Hogwarts und den Schutzzaubern bei meinen Verwandten in wenigen Minuten tot sein würde.

Mein fünftes Schuljahr begann.

Ich lernte den Orden des Phönix kennen. Ich lernte die meisten der Mitglieder kennen und zum Teil auch lieben.

Remus -gut, den kannte ich schon vorher aber trotzdem-, Tonks, Moody, Mundungus und andere.

Das Ministerium began die Kontrolle über Hogwarts zu übernehmen. Mithilfe von Dolores Umbridge.

Sie wurde Lehrerin für Verteidigung.

Gut, man konnte das was sie da praktiziert hat kaum Unterricht nennen.

Deswegen beganen meine Freunde mich davon zu überzeugen eine illegale Verteidigungsgruppe zu gründen. Nach langem überlegen stimmte ich zu.

Ich gründete diese Gruppe und wir nannten die DA. Für Dumbledores Armee.

Wir trafen uns zweimal in der Woche und ich wurde ihr neuer Verteidigungslehrer.

Nicht immer ganz einfach.

Sirius war von der Idee begeistert und ich traf ich öfter mal mit ihm. Wir sprachen über Flohnetzwerk mitteinander.

Zu Ende des Jahres schickte mir Voldemort eine Vision über unsere besondere Verbindung. Über meine Narbe.

In dieser Vision sah ich Sirius. Gefoltert in der Ministeriumabteilung.

Meine Freunde Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna und ich reisten mit fliegenden Hippogreifen dorthin um ihn zu retten.

Und wieder bin ich in eine Falle getappt. Todesser warteten auf uns, wollten eine Prophezeiung haben.

Der Orden kam uns bald zu Hilfe und im Kampf ... starb Sirius.

Mein Pate, alles an Familie das ich noch hatte. Meinetwegen.

Wäre ich nicht in diese Falle gelaufen ...

Doch ich bin es und Sirius ist gestorben als er mich retten wollte."

Wieder sahen alle Harry betreten an.

Snape hatte den Blick gesengt, Harry wusste nicht was in diesem Mann vor sich ging.

Seine Freunde blickten ihm mitfühlend an und ein paar andere nur gespannt. Sie wollten mehr hören. Für sie war das alles einfach eine tolle Geschichte.

Den Schmerz den er dabei empfunden hatte, kannten sie nicht.

"Der Schmerz über Sirius Tod zeriss mich innerlich.

Das dürfte natürlich nicht geschehen. Ich gab mich stark und zeigte niemandem wie sehr mich Sirius Tod wirklich mitnahm.

Meinen Freunden sagte ich, ich käme darüber hinweg. Sie sollten sie keine Sorgen machen.

Mein sechstes Jahr began und alles war wie immer und doch anderes.

Professor Dumbledore gab mir persönlichen Unterricht. Nicht, wie wir zu Anfang vermutet hatten über Kampf - und Verteidungsmethoden, sondern er klärte mich über die Vergangenheit Tom Riddles -Lord Voldemorts- auf.

Wie er zu dem wurde, was er letztendlich war.

Und wir fanden heraus das er Horkruxe erschaffen hatte. Vermutlich sieben Stück."

Aufraunene ging durch die Menge. Rein -und Halbblüter wussten natürlich was das war und was die Folgen von diesem Zauber war.

Manche erklärten hastig Muggelgeborenen was es damit auf sich hatte.

Harry wartete geduldig bis die Gespräche wieder verstummt waren.

"Wir hatten Vermutungen was die Horkruxe waren.

Wir wussten das wir zwei schon zerstört hatten.

Professor Dumbledore kam auf die Spur eines dritten.

Wir machten uns zusammen auf um auch ihn zu zerstören. Es gelang uns ihn an uns zu nehmen. Dumbledore war geschwächt ... er hatte einen unbekannten Zaubertrank getrunken und konnte ohne meine Hilfe nicht einmal stehen.

Wir apparierten zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort hing das Dunkle Mal über den Zinen.

Wir schafften es mit Besen von Madam Rosmerta rasch nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wir stiegen auf dem Astronomieturm ab und kaum das wir abgestiegen waren kamen Todesser den Turm hinauf.

Dumbledore setzte mich mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht.

Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen.

Ein Todesser tötete ihn und ich musste -mal wieder- mit ansehen wie jemand starb der mich wichtig gewesen war."

Snape den Blick wieder gehoben und ihn mit so stechenden Augen gemustert das er gewusst hatte, wenn er seinen Namen verwendet hätte, hätte ich als nächstes den _Avada _ zu spüren bekommen.

Lily hin oder her.

Die meisten Anwesenden sahen betroffen aus, sie hatten die genauen Umstände von Dumbledores Tod nicht gewusst.

"Mein siebtes Jahr began und ich beschloss nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Hermine, Ron und ich machten uns auf die Suche nach den verbliebenden Horkruxen.

Wir waren auf der Flucht vor Voldemort, der ohne Dumbledore Hogwarts eingenommen hatte und seinen Todessern.

Wir wüssten wie gering die Chance war das wir alle überlebten. Wir machten uns natürlich trotzdem auf die Reise.

Wir reisten nach Godric´s Hollow. Ich besuchte das Grab meiner Eltern und das Haus in dem wir früher gelebt hatten und in dem sie gestorben sind.

Wieder wartete Voldemort auf mich. Wieder entkamen wir ihm nur knapp und mit einer Menge Glück.

Wir fanden die anderen Horkruxe.

Wir brachen im Ministerum und bei Gringotts ein. Eigentlich unmöglich und doch schafften wir es, irgendwie.

Ich fand heraus das der letzte, abgesehen von seiner Schlange, sich in Hogwarts befand.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg dorthin.

Ein Todesser erwischte mich und rief Voldemort mit seinem Dunklen Mal.

Er wusst nun wo ich war und auch was ich vorhatte.

Hogwarts machte sich zum Krieg bereit. Schüler wurden evakuiert und die, die kämpfen wollten machten sich bereit.

Wir suchten den letzten Horkrux. Es gelang uns sogar, das hinterher der Raum der Wünsche in Flammen stand ... nun, Kolleteralschaden.

Wir waren bereit. Das einzigste das Voldemort noch ans Leben band war seine Schlange, so dachten wir."

Unruhige Blicke wurden getauscht. Was hieß _so dachten wir ?_

Manche fühlten sich in die Schlacht zurückversetzt und starrten Harry so entsetzt an, als sei der Kampf nicht schon enschieden.

Harry, Ron und Ginny senkten traurig ihre Blicke. Sie wussten was damit gemeint war.

"Wir ihr alle wisst, gab Voldemort uns irgendwann eine Art Verschnaufspause.

Die Todesser zogen sich zurück.

In ging in das Büro des Schulleiters und sah mir mit seinem Denkarium Erinnerungen an die ich in der Schlacht erhalten hatte. Voher ist unwichtig.

Nun, im Endefekt sagten mir diese Erinnerungen das ich sterben musste.

Das ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele in mir lebte. Das in dem Moment in dem der Todesfluch von mir abgeprallt war und auf Voldemort zurückfiel ein Teil seiner sich in mir festgesetzt hatte.

Solange ich lebte konnte er nicht sterben."

Mehrer Menschen schrien auf. Sie konnten es nicht begreifen.

Wie sollte dies möglich sein? Er lebte doch und Voldemort war tot!

"Ich ging also zu Voldemort und ließ mich von ihm töten. Dieser Gang war mir nicht leicht gefallen. Es war eines der schwersten Dinge die ich je getan hatte.

Doch als der Fluch mich traf starb nur Voldemorts Teil in mir.

Ich weiß nicht genau warum. Vielleicht weil ich für euch sterben wollte. Villeicht weil es mein Wunsch war das ihr leben könnt nicht ich.

Ich weiß es nicht genau.

Tatsache ist, ich starb _nicht._"

Alle sahen sich ein wenig unruhig um. Wollten wissen, wie dies möglich war.

Ron,Hermine,Ginny,Luna,Neville,Remus,Hagrid,Tonks und -selstsamerweise- Malfoy lächelten einfach.

Snape bedachte ihn immer noch mit stechenden Blick.

"Doch ohne meine Freunde und Glück hätte ich die darauffolgenden Stunden auch nicht überlebt.

Neville schlug Voldemorts Schlange den Kopf ab.

Zerstörte damit den letzten Horkrux. Machte Voldemort sterblich.

Ich führte den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich ...gewann.

Ich weiß wieder einmal nicht wie.

Ich stand über der Leiche meines Feindes, dem Mann der meine Eltern und indirekt auch meinen Paten ermordet hatte. Ich empfand kein Glücksgefühl oder Triumph.

Ich ... fühlte mich furchtbar um ehrlich zu sein.

Mir wurde nun endgültig bewusst was ich war. Ein Mörder nämlich. Der Mörder von Voldemort, meinen Eltern, Cedric, meinem Paten ...

Letztere vielleicht indirekt und doch ... ich war für ihren Tod verantwortlich.

Ich fühle noch heute so und der einzige Grund warum ich euch nun mit meiner Lebensgeschichte gelangweilt habe ist das ich fort gehen möchte.

In die Muggelwelt vielleicht, ich weiß noch nicht genau wo, doch ich habe den Anfang von einem Plan.

In meinem Leben funktioniert sowieso alles ohne Plan und unter Druck besser.

Ich möchte mich von euch verabschieden und euch sagen das es mir leid tut das ich euch bezüglich meiner Kindheit oder meiner Gefühle nach Sirius Tod angelogen habe."

Totenstille. Man hätte eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören.

Dann stand Hermine auf und sagte mit fester Stimme inder ein weinig Traurigkeit mirschwang: "Harry, natürlich sind wir dir nicht böse, das du gelogen hast.

Sogesehen hast du es nicht einmal getan. Wir hätten genauer nachforschen müssen.

Ich -und ich denke ich spreche für uns alle", sie machte eine Handbewegung die alle seine Freunde einschloss, "wenn ich sage: Danke!

Danke dafür, das wir den Freund sein konnten.

Danke dafür, das du für uns da warst.

Und noch eine Frage, Harry: Werden wir dich wiedersehen?"

Ihre Stimme war immer trauriger geworden und zitterte am Ende sogar ein wenig.

"Natürlich, Mine.

Wenn ihr wollt werden wir uns wiedersehen.

Hat dann noch jemand fragen?"

Während er gesprochen hatte war er ein paar Schritte rückwärts gegangen, sodass er jetzt in dem Apparierkreis stand, den McGonagall für ihn eingerichtet hatte.

Als niemand antwortete lächlete er noch einmal in die Runde bevor er sich plötzlich um sich selbst drehte und mit einem leisen _Plop _verschwunden war.


End file.
